Some Story About Deidara
by KinkyLolipop
Summary: Only read if you're supremely bored. Deidara is a dude who works for Akatsuki and has to live with two partners - Sasori and Tobi. A lot of weird crap happens and blah blah. Youno what, who cares about the summary just read the story. AU, SasoDei, TobiDei
1. Information

**I don't own Naruto Characters, duh.** They belong to Kishimoto.

** Some Story About Deidara**

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a princess named Deidara . . . uh no. _Dei thought as he dropped his pen. _Why was he the princess?!_

Shouldn't he fantasize about him being the prince and some hot girl as the princess? Or not fantasize at all!? But no, he always imagined himself as the dainty girl in the dress while the handsome prince was the guy he worked with . . . Tobi.

Tobi was a cheerful and stupid co-worker. Deidara and him had been partners for only a few months now. His former partner Sasori was suppose to be stuck in the hospital for 2 months, so Tobi filled his spot.

Tobi was weird. He was always wearing this bright orange mask with swirls that all connected to one point- the hole in the mask where his eye should be. Sure. He was a freak and annoyed the heck out of Dei, but he still seemed to attract Deidara in some strange way.

At first Deidara thought his feelings for this overgrown kid was sort of an upper classmate and following fan. Ergo the senpai term added to Deidara's name.

Later Deidara changed the label of the relationship to "Charming big brother and immature little brother", even though Deidara was a below average blond and Tobi a raven haired man that was about a head taller than Deidara. Well at least Dei beat Sasori's shrimpy image.

Well, now Deidara had no idea what to call their relationship since incest crossed his mind. So now it was just "Smart artistic worker and rookie dumbass". Nice Dei.

Now onto Sasori. Before his absence, Deidara and Sasori often fought about their artistic views. Sasori thought art to be eternal and Deidara thought art to be fleeting.

So Sasori being the bossy, arrogant, whiney bastard he was, had to disagree since Dei's views were "pyromania shit." Deidara which was shocked by the sudden degradement of his overflowing pride, had to fight back. "Disgusting puppet shows" and "Blinding wooden crap" irritated Sasori to no end, but he came to find this Deidara brat interesting.

Deidara was tired of Sasori's insults and grew to dislike him, but of course Deidara always liked to be right so he asked to have Sasori as his partner in order to have more of the opportunity to show him the greatness of his art.

After about 4 years, Deidara had to admit that Sasori's was very impressive. Meanwhile, Sasori found Deidara to be extremely amusing and . . . hot. (Of course no one can deny that!!)

Sasori would never admit this of course so he hid his feelings by insulting the brat day and night.

Now here comes the absence of Sasori. Saori and Deidara was wandering around after acpturing their target for Akatsuki- an organization they worked for. They ran into a group who seemed to be the target's friend.

Deidara loved to taunt people so he ran away carrying the target with him haveing two of the friends follow. Sasori had to deal with the other two. An elderly old lady and a little pink haired girl. Easy right?

Turns out the old lady was his grandma and knew Sasori's fetish. Puppets!! Sasori surrendered to the granny that threatened to burn his creepy collection and the little girl just beat him up for the fun of it. (Cuz everyone wants to, right?)

After having the crazy friend chase his about 20miles, Deidara gave up and went back to SAsori without the hostage.

Sasori was badly hurt. Seems like the girl knew how to punch walls down with only her fists. O.o Deidara quickly ran him to the hospital.

After some time, Pein arrived announcing that Sasori was to stay at the hospital for about 2 months an during that 2 months someone else would be hired to take his place. AKA Tobi.

* * *

You liked that? Wasn't it boring!? It's like reading a history essay!! No dialogue whatsoever. Dun worry, the next chapter will have dialogue, but be even more boring!! I promise!


	2. Sasori's Comeback

**I don't own Naruto Characters, duh.** They belong to Kishimoto.

** Some Story About Deidara**

* * *

_What the hell?_ Thought Deidara as he stared at Pein. _What a long flashback._

" Deidara, are you writing down what I'm saying?"

" Uh-huh, un"

" Senpai?"

Deidara turned his head towards Tobi . . . perhaps he'll say something intellegent.

" Why do you add un to you words?"

Or not.

"Force of habit, un."

" Say hi." Commanded Hidan- a very religious and retarded co-worker.

" Hi, un."

"Fuck, that's gay!!"

"I'm not gay, un!!"

"Well you look-"

"Shut up Hidan."

Kakuzu was always against Hidan the Bum.

"You shut up, motherfucker!!"

"All of you stop talking." Pein calmly quieted all of them. "As I was saying Sasori is coming back."

"The gay puppet obsessed fre-"

"Danna's coming back!?" Deidara was always calling Sasori master, dunno why- ask him! " I thought he was staying in the hospital for 2 months, un!"

"Deidara, you'll have to be partners with the both of them." Pein stated ignoring Deidara's question.

"Like a fucking threesome." said the Hobo.

"Sh-shut up, un!" cried Deidara, blushing as he thought clean thoughts of the sexy redhead, himself, and . . . Tobi.

"Yay! Senpai and Sasori-san and Tobi will make the best threesome in the world!!" screamed Tobi.

"Fuck yeah, let me join." added Hidan sarcastically.

Then everyone stared at the only guy with girly pink eyes.

* * *

_Danna's back. Dammit, I thought I would be able to do something with To-_ Deidara's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of his door.

"I'm back. I've missed you so much." the redhead said while tilting his head. " How have you been?"

" Great, un. So I'm guessing you get to stay here with me and Tobi. You'll have to stay on the couch or something cuz there's only two rooms, un." Pein made all the partners stay in one room in case of an emergency call, much to Hidan and Money-Hog's dismay.

" Actually, I thought about staying in this room . . . with you."

" Why, un?"

" So I can do whatever I want with you without having to walk too much." Sasori walked closer to the dude sitting there with a confused expression. " Dei, you're more beautiful than I remembered."

" Huh?" Deidara's eyes widened as Sasori pressed his lips softly against his. Sasori continued the kiss by thrusting his tongue into the slightly parted lips and explored the insides of Dei's mouth.

_What the hell am I suppose to do?! Holy shit Danna's a good kisser! Maybe if I . . ._ Deidara closed his eyes as their tongues twisted and danced around each other's. Sasori's hands began to snake down to Deidara's ass as the kiss got rougher and more intimate.

" OMG SENPAI!! TOBI'S HOME!!"

Deidara pushed Sasori away as Tobi entered the room. " Tobi!! Fucking knock the door before you enter!"

" Oh Sasori-san! You're already here! You could stay in my room if you want!!"

" I planned to stay in Deidara's with him." Sasori growled, obviously showing the anger of being interupted. Tobi, of course, ignored this.

" Oh and sorry Senpai! I got the clay you wanted!!" Tobi tossed the bag at Deidara before sitting on the bed. " Since we're all here, let's play a game!!"

" No, Tobi." Deidara said while glancing at Sasori. Sasori looked pissed yet bored at the same time. Does that make sense? Anyways, he looked like he was going to strangle Tobi. " Ah, Tobi go make me lunch while Danna and I go on a walk."

" Okay Senpai!" called Tobi happily as Sasori and Deidara walked out the front of the apartment.

* * *

Hahahahaha!! XD Too bad!! OOC Sasori will be here forever!! Yeah, this chapter sucked too, so instead of reading it, go do something more productive. Like walking your dog or sibling!!

Yeah the kissing scene sucked cuz I've never done it. Actually the only things I've written was essays and reports on history for school!


End file.
